


Day Seven:  Adrien Posters

by AmyNChan



Series: Marichat May [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I WAS TIRED, Marichat, Marichat May, convinient forgetting is convenient.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir blinked.</p><p>Then blinked again.</p><p>Quite rapidly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Seven:  Adrien Posters

As Chat Noir, Adrien felt very confident around his friend Marinette.  They had spent many a temperate night on her balcony, sipping on drinks, sharing snacks, and laughing at some random or stupid thing one or the other had done.   There were times where he had come to her in times of duress or weakness and she had been there to help him pick himself up and put the pieces of his life back together again.

Those times had totaled a grand number of two in the past five months of his visiting her, but she had not pushed him either time.  She had simply been there for him when all he needed was a shoulder to support him.

Of course, tonight was a lighthearted visit.  Just a night where he wanted to visit his princess and figure out how her day was from her angle.  He had been there in the morning as Adrien, but quickly taken away by a photo shoot.

He landed on her rooftop with a generous amount of grace and tapped lightly upon her skylight.  She could not have been asleep as the light was on.

A series of thuds reached his highly attuned ears before the skylight was propped open the slightest amount. Marinette’s raven haired head was out of sight before he could get a good glance at her face.

“Come in, but don’t mess with anything yet.  I gotta finish this hem,” the girl offered as an explanation when the cat curiously poked his head in.  Marinette had hurried back to her sewing machine, a project clearly in the works.  She looked between the project and a few posters and then back to the project again.

“No worries, take your time,” he mentioned.  He swung in so as to not land directly onto her bed, but rather on the staircase leading to her bed.  It would not do to have footprints…on…the…

Chat Noir blinked.

Then blinked again.

Quite rapidly.

Maybe if he did so often enough, that particular shade of green would dissipate into something else.  Surprise:  it did not.

Chat turned his head, rationalizing to himself.  One poster was not the end of the world.  A lot of people owned them and it would be pretty ridiculous…if…

Three, four, five…how many…?

“Gah!”

Marinette’s surprised shriek caused the boy to turn his head, instantly worried when he saw she was bleeding over her project.  The posters were pushed to the back of his mind as he tried to help her save the fabric and to just please use a thimble, Marinette!

If Adrien could not quite look her in the eye the next day at school, it was obviously unrelated.


End file.
